


父亲我是你的罗宾

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, brudami
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: （我只是代发）作者by我不配文章预警布鲁斯X达米安1.八九岁的达米安2.真父子3.儿子逼.迫父亲情节4.布鲁斯接受了【同人请勿上升，小说请勿试图在现实实现】
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 6





	父亲我是你的罗宾

欲望染红了他的身体，就连脚指头都粉粉嫩嫩的，打开又蜷缩像是要抓住什么，男孩的身体总是容易出汗，达米安咬着牙曲着腿，掰开自己的臀部忍受着撕裂的疼痛勉强的自己动了几下，那些片子里就是这样的

也不知道是什么原理，亲密接触更容易得到信任，低头看向那个已经勃起的东西，青筋暴起有一半已经放入了 自己扩张好的肠道里面 ，嘶，可真大，这里要是都进去可能还会浪费不少时间，算了算迷药还剩的时间应该还剩下不少 达米安皱起眉头

布鲁斯迷迷糊糊的 感觉自己自己下方有一团火 ，自己的东西似乎有什么暖暖的湿湿的东西，在包裹着睁开眼睛 布鲁斯被吓了个半醒 "达米安?"

八九岁的男孩儿 ，娇小的身体，上面有着不少伤疤 ，肚子上只有少许腹肌的轮廓 ，未发育完全小东西贴在男孩子的小腹上 ，最可怕的是 那个看上去并不大的白嫩嫩的屁股，已经完全吃下了自己的几把，视觉冲击可不是一般的大 

"啊。"被吓得身体忽然僵直，整个东西被坐直的身体吞了进去 ，撕裂的痛苦感 ，让达米安发出隐忍的叫声

布鲁斯也不好受， 两只手被束缚在头顶 ，男孩的身体,香香的,软软的,体温要比自己高上几度,就像一个小火炉,无论是靠近还是侵入,都是自身无法抑制的,被内腔包裹的湿热舒服的让人抓狂。

肠肉一圈圈吸了上来，像是有意识般吮吸着他的阴茎。他的阴茎跳动了一下，似乎有什么热热的东西在里面冲撞着

抬头对上，那对深绿的眼里原本被隐藏的很好的依恋情绪暴露无一，布鲁斯感觉心理一片柔软，本来半硬的的阴茎彻底的硬了起来

"你在干什么"布鲁斯觉得不对劲他想停下这场，要触碰道德禁忌的性爱"起来"他低声冷喝道 

知道自己现在就像砧板上的鱼无法逃脱，良久的无言的男孩眼神闪躲，两只手确死死的抓住蝙蝠侠的下夸，感受到下面明明刚刚变软的东西又在体内慢慢膨胀就像一个气球，这是达到一定亲密关系的体现似乎有些底气了 

"我们在做爱"达米安梗着脖子，胸口上下起伏就连脸都染上了欲望的粉红色，他尽量让自己的语气平静 

"父亲你硬了，有些事情你是无法掩盖的 比如，你对我的身体是有感觉的 。"说完就自顾自的套弄起来

布鲁斯想把身上的人推开 ，确发现自己的两只手被扣在墙头

咕叽咕叽的声音 ，刺激着耳膜 ，那是肉体和精油摩擦才能发出的声音，大脑越发的昏沉 

手本能的在挣扎 ，那完全是一个战士下意识的选择，眼神不由得集中在达米安的身上，男孩儿并没有在享受 他浑身冷汗死咬牙关 ，痛的浑身发抖 ，却还是不停的 ，让巨大的东西在自己体内抽插 ，肛门被那么大个东西撑开，自然是不好受的，男孩儿忍着痛努力的讨好着

"你不能这样 "蝙蝠侠一边摸索着床头用着的铁丝，试图撬开手铐，一边劝诫到"我们是父子 "

"父亲"下面连着那个东西，上半身的爬到布鲁斯面前垂眸的样子看上去有几分乖巧 

"我们是最好的搭档 "有些羞涩腼腆的吻上他的嘴唇 "我们要培养对彼此的信任 " 

"可是信任不是这么培养的 "手铐快开了蝙蝠侠皱着眉头继续 劝解道 

"我是你的罗宾 "达米安又坐了回去，费力的把东西一吞到底 "唯一的罗宾"

手终于获得了自由，抓住男孩的身体 把他反摁在床上 "放开我！ "达米安不停的挣扎着 

真是太不听话了需要好好的教育 ，巴掌落在白嫩的屁股上，啪 ，两个人都愣住了 ，单面屈辱的咬住下唇不肯发出任何一点示弱的声音 "你不能这样。"

巴掌一个又一个落下，看着留下一个又一个淡淡的痕迹 ，手感真好布鲁斯忍不住想到 

每打一下 ，里面就会收缩着带来新一波的快感 ，腰部也像打桩机一样 ，伴随着巴掌的落下 死死的顶入，行为逐渐变得机械化。

也不知道他的行为 是为了惩罚达米安还是为了让自己获得进一步的快感。

忽然好像戳是到了某个点，男孩儿满身泛着漂亮的红色 血液逆流 屁股疯狂的抽动着颤抖着"啊啊求你呜呜呜"

似乎想听到达米安更多示弱的声音 布鲁斯 停止了对那两个漂亮臀伴儿的责罚，两只手压在达米安的腰上，巨大的硬物不停的抽动着，每一次都精准无误的 蹭到那个点上 

"啊啊父亲" 身体不停的痉挛，手脚仿佛也没了力气 ，布鲁斯愣了一下 拎着男孩儿更加卖力 ，从整个出去 再整个进去，大开大合 ，变成了快速而短暂的一次又一次的精准攻击

"父亲。。啊啊"男孩儿似乎喘不上气来 ，腰只能靠布鲁斯的手提着，整张脸几乎要闷到床上 ，只能用张开嘴巴 不停的喘息着 看上去像一只 娇憨的小母猪 

父亲这两个字似乎是两个人的暗号，男孩儿只要说出后面的人就会换上一种方式，让男孩儿沉溺在高潮的快感中无法自拔。

把男孩儿为说的出能表达出明确意思的话 撞的七零八落，达米安的小鸡鸡是什么手感布鲁斯忽然有一个荒诞的想法 ，手也按照想法 ，摸向了达米安的睾丸

弹弹的 软软的 ，像拧湿了的抹布 包裹着有些硬的两个小球球， 前面是软趴趴的小东西乖巧的低垂在那里 ，粗糙温热的大手 把蛋蛋完全包裹住 ，要用两根手指夹 低垂小东西的根部 ，轻轻的玩弄着 

"啊啊～啊啊。。父亲"男孩儿因为羞耻感发出崩溃哭泣的哀鸣，手死死的紧抓着被子的手指忽然缩紧 

似乎被父亲两个字出发到了敏感的神经男人，整个手都用了力气，似乎要握成拳 

"啊啊啊"达米安爆出尖叫声 真的是太痛了，男孩儿颤抖的连声音都发不出来 似乎痛极了，眼里忽然挂上了圆润的泪水，委屈的 不停的抽泣 

"抱歉，达米安"似乎才意识到自己在干些什么布鲁斯缓过神来

把男孩儿的身体翻过来 ，可怜的小东西已经成了紫红色，贴在腿侧萎靡不振

布鲁斯忽然想看达米安的脸 ，却发现达米安用手死死捂着，配合着下面的撞击 ，击碎男孩儿脆弱的防御其实并不需要多大的力气 ，那是一张鼻涕和眼泪交错的脸 

男孩儿哭了，染红的眼尾 ，眼泪滴答滴答的落下，像个惹人疼爱的小孩 子，莫名其妙的成就感 涌向布鲁斯的心头 

轻柔的吻 落在达米安的脸上 ，手一下一下的抚着男孩的后背 ，下面却忍不住越发的胀大 ，滚烫的肠道 已经有些干了的润滑剂，仿佛上下是有无数的肉舌在上下挽留和舔弄

怀里的男孩哭的打嗝 ，下面却像一张小嘴一样收缩 ，括约肌弹性真好，操了这么久都没有松开 ，反而有愈发配合的架势 ，下面进入时放松 抽出的时候夹紧倒像是达米安有意识的配合 。

达米安有些无力的腿缠上布鲁斯的腰 ， 两只手抱住他的脖子 ，像一只无力的小猴子，整个被钉在布鲁斯在身上，冷漠被崩坏的 越发弱小无助的可怜表情 让布鲁斯征服欲满满地满足

有些事情食髄滋味，从知道他是达米安下面还没有软下去 开始就已经步入了地狱 ，白色的液体只能哭泣的干高潮的带着两个人进入了所谓亲密关系的陷阱 。

达米安即使在高潮的时候还在喊着父亲，两只小手像无助的小兽，死死的扒着布鲁斯，他每一次说着父亲，都让你有一种背弃道德的感觉

却又在他被他一次次与他交融中理智退散，亲情似乎被什么撕裂，欲望带着妥协和原罪,还有深入骨髓的愧疚,两个人之间的感情是从亲情的扭曲开始玷污"我爱你 我的儿子。"


End file.
